Tú en el cielo y yo en el infierno
by YuukiArihara
Summary: Fudou acaba de perder a sus padres y, sin poder imaginar una vida sin ellos, escapa de las autoridades, que pretenden buscarle algún cuidador. Por suerte aparecerá alguien que lo ayudará, pero en el futuro, los sentimientos de Fudou irán cambiando hacia esa persona, y no solo serán buenos sentimientos... Shounen Ai.


Etto, antes de nada, este es mi primer fanfic. El título se lo puso una muy buena amiga mía, Aramcix. Yo soy malo para los títulos! xD Le agradezco mucho que le haya puesto el título porque así me ha dado una idea para una escena y a demás es el título perfecto. Este fanfic seguramente se vaya a componer de muchos capítulos, pero todos bastante cortos. Los personajes y la serie pertenecen a su creador y todo eso, aunque algún día idearé un plan para secuestrar a Fudou y a Kidou y que me pertenezcan a mí. (?) ¡Espero que os guste...!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Despertar en el infierno.**

No quería despertar. Bajo ningún concepto quería, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo. Abrió sus ojos un momento, observó el techo…un techo que sus ojos no reconocían. Se sentó en el sofá donde parecía ser que había dormido toda la noche y dirigió una extrañada y curiosa mirada a su alrededor: Una elegante mesa con papeles amontonados, una lámpara con una intensa y estresante luz, un teléfono blanco bastante desfasado…y la sala completamente llena de archivadores y armarios. Fudou Akio suspiró. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquél lugar desconocido. Sin embargo, su subconsciente solo le dejaba visualizar imágenes sangrientas, el momento en el que abrió tan contento la puerta de su casa, saludando "ya volví, mamá", y encontrando en vez de la respuesta de su progenitora, manchas de sangre por todo el suelo y a su madre, casi desnuda, tirada en medio del salón, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo…pero no, no dormía. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, rozando sus mejillas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello. Su llanto se vio interrumpido por unos escandalosos pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Se restregó los ojos con las manos para disimular sus lágrimas, sin éxito alguno. Respiró hondo tratando de guardar las ganas, porque, después de todo, "los hombres no lloran", solía decirle su padre.

Entró un señor a la sala. Era alto, su pelo era oscuro y lo llevaba repeinado hacia atrás, vestía con colores tan apagados como el brillo de sus ojos, el cuál costaba bastante apreciar por su mirada fría, la que logró intimidar al chico. Se levantó y lo miró atento, el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y se acercó a él, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y le revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Has dormido bien, pequeño? — Fudou, tan solo miró al suelo, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, le habló.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí…?

— Este es mi despacho. Soy investigador y te traje aquí… te encontramos dormido, abrazado a…

— …Mamá…— Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar, silenciosamente. El detective le acercó una caja de pañuelos para que se secara los ojos.

— Si quieres algo de comer, tan solo dímelo. Chico, ¿Tienes más familia viviendo aquí?

— …— Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Trece. Y deje de tratarme como a un crío, joder. — Alzó la vista y se secó las lágrimas con los brazos, rechazando los pañuelos. Se alejó de él y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, abrazando sus propias piernas.

El mayor lo miró preocupado, también algo sorprendido por su reacción. Salió del despacho y más tarde llegó con algo de comer. Mientras le dejó un videojuego, investigó los datos de la familia Fudou en los registros. Fudou se aburrió rápidamente del juego y volvió a tomar una siesta.

Al despertar oyó voces en el pasillo, parecía que el señor detective hablaba con alguien. Se acercó a la pared para escuchar, pero de lo único que pudo enterarse es de algunas frases en concreto, entre ellas "su padre murió hace tiempo", "no sé qué haremos con él" y "orfanato". Orfanato, esa palabra le hizo estremecerse. A demás de que la palabra le había sonado extraña desde siempre, que ellos la mencionaran significaba que planeaban mandarlo a uno. ¡Un orfanato, no podía haber nada peor! Prefería quedarse solo antes que dejar que otra persona que no fuera su apreciada madre le cuidara, y peor aún, en un orfanato tendría que convivir con molestos niños desconocidos, a demás. Para él, eso sería básicamente un infierno.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el detective al entrar en el despacho, le sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarlo, pero Fudou rechazó su mirada girando la cara. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada, Fudou le reprochó.

—No pienso ir a una mierda de orfanato ni nada parecido, ¿Vale?... — Frunció el ceño, frustrado tan solo por esa idea.

—Nos has escuchado, por lo que veo…— Su semblante cambió, con una expresión más seria. — Fudou, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ti… Desgraciadamente tu mamá ya no está, y tu padre…

— ¡Cuánto tacto tiene, señor detective! — Dijo irónicamente, esta vez pudo controlar sus ganas de llorar. — No pienso ir a ningún orfanato… No quiero, no me da la puta gana.

—…Está bien, ¿Prefieres que te busquemos unos padres adoptivos? ¿Es eso?...Si prefieres eso tan solo tienes que…

— ¡Que no...! —Agarró la manta del sofá. — Nadie tiene derecho a hacer de padres para mí sin serlo realmente, nadie puede reemplazar a mi madre, nadie, ¿Entendido? — Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, antes de que el detective reaccionara.

— ¡Maldito mocoso…! — Corrió detrás de él en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero para su sorpresa, el chiquillo era rápido, ya había escapado a la calle. Gritó a sus compañeros que le ayudaran a atrapar al chico y salió él mismo a buscarlo, esperando que le siguieran.

Fudou corrió por los callejones, por suerte, era ya por la tarde y quedaba poco para que oscureciera. Contaba con la desventaja de que no conocía esa parte de la ciudad, mientras que sus perseguidores sí lo hacían, así que decidió alejarse lo más posible del local, quizás así saldría del núcleo conocido por ellos y, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a su vecindario y sabría donde esconderse. Sin embargo no fue así, cada vez se alejaba más y cada vez conocía menos. Los amigos del detective se habían desplegado en distintos puntos del mapa.

Su respiración comenzó a ser muy agitada, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, y justo entonces uno de los subordinados de aquél hombre lo divisó a lo lejos. "¡Ahí está el maldito muchacho…!" Avisó a los demás con el walkie-talkie que solían tener mientras emprendió una carrera para atrapar a Fudou. Al escucharle, se metió por una serie de callejones, los cuales no parecieron ser su mejor elección. A veces aparecía uno de los hombres por un lado y tenía que dar la vuelta o escaparse por algún sitio, más de una vez se tambaleaba o se caía al suelo, pero una de sus habilidades era su rapidez y su inteligencia para confundir a sus "enemigos".

En una de estas callejuelas, miró hacia atrás para comprobar si ya no le seguían y en su despiste se chocó contra alguien.

— ¡Aah! ¡Mira por dónde vas…! —Dijo Fudou enfadado, no sabía bien si consigo mismo o con la persona que tenía en frente. Un chico de su misma edad, con una pinta bastante rara, al que acababa de ensuciarle la ropa tan pulcra que llevaba.

— ¿No tendría que decirte eso yo a ti? Vas como un frenético corriendo por ahí, ¿Y tengo yo la culpa? Qué gracioso… —Hizo una mueca. — Es tarde para jugar al pilla-pilla, deberías ir a tu casa. —Se sacudió la ropa.

—Lo que tú digas, niñato… — Se levantó e intentó seguir con su carrera, pero a los tres pasos le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. — T-…tsk…Joder…

—… ¿De qué estás huyendo?

— ¿Tú cómo sabes que huyo de algo? Gilipollas, métete en tus asuntos… —Volvió a levantarse, apoyándose en la pared.

—…Es obvio que ya llevas un buen rato corriendo. Estás frustrado y por eso me contestas con esas malas maneras, el estrés invade tu cuerpo, las manchas de tu ropa indican que ya te has caído y…

— ¡Y déjame en paz! No tengo tiempo para críos como tú… — Intentó ponerse en marcha, esta vez, caminando.

—…Y no quieres que te retenga más, porque tienes prisa. Te ves asustado. —Se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Necesitas ayuda, pequeño?

— ¡No estoy asustado, no soy pequeño y no necesito ayuda de nadie! — Trató de correr otra vez, pero su acompañante lo evitó tirando de su muñeca. — ¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame, te digo!

—…Yo te ayudaré. —Sonrió un poco para que se calmara. — Sé un sitio donde no te encontrarán.

—….Tsk. Si insistes…—Tan solo no le miró a la cara.

Ayudándole a caminar, el otro chico lo llevó hacia aquél lugar. ¿Podría ser la salvación de Fudou?


End file.
